callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tower
''Climb the Training Tower in record time. Shooting Civilians will prevent you getting three stars ''- Spec Ops Description The Tower is an Alpha Level Spec Ops mission that is designed to test the players speed and skill with firearms as well as their ability to identify friend from foe in a stressful firefight situation. This level is based on the training tower from the level Willing Patriots Overview The level takes place in a training tower with both stationary and moving enemy and civilian targets popping up. The player begins the level with an M4A1 Carbine and a M9 Handgun (but can change weapons on the table at the beginning of the mission), and is tasked with moving through the level as fast as possible. There are 31 enemy targets to take out and 16 civilian targets to avoid. Simply hitting all enemy targets and getting to the end of the level will award the player with one star, regardless of how long it took them. Completing these objectives in 75 seconds and 60 seconds will reward the player with two stars and three stars respectively. If a civilian is hit, it will be impossible to obtain three stars. Available Weapons Starting Weapons M4A1, M9, Dynamic Hammer Initial Area SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight, UMP45 w/ Holographic Sight, HK416 w/ Grip, SPAS-12, Akimbo PP2000, USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife Tips *A quick and easy to use load out for this level is to switch out the M4A1 Carbine for either the USP. 45 or UMP45 so that the player has enough ammo to last the entire map. *Despite rumors it is impossible to earn the Keep in Shape achievement on this level. *As targets are basically wood and only need one hit to be knocked down, try to avoid higher penetration weapons such as the SCAR-H. *Switch out the M4A1 Carbine for the UMP45 w/ Holographic Sight as it has a faster moving speed while aiming down the sight. *If the player decides to equip a rifle and a pistol, they should keep the USP .45, as it has good accuracy and the tactical knife, with a decently-sized magazine (since all targets just needs one shot to be taken down). *Don't reload after an area is cleared, since the next area starts pretty fast. *If the player is saving ammo correctly, they should not need to reload. *Communicate with teammates. Tell them which targets each player is taking out, to avoid both shooting the same target. Work out a strategy: for example, one player could take the right side as the other takes the left. *When almost out of ammo, switch to the secondary weapon if needed; it's faster than reloading. *Go for collateral kills: using one bullet to down two targets by lining them up, one behind the other. *If the player only fires one round at each target and get a few collateral kills, an accuracy bonus will be awarded and remove a few seconds. *Beware of unintended collateral kills, as they can hit a civilian. By playing a few rounds, the player will be able to know which angles are to be avoided. Also, at the beginning it is important to take very weak weapons for the reason that if the player takes a HK416 or a M4A1, collateral kills become very likely. *Avoid using the SPAS-12 shotgun, as it is very likely to unintentionally hit the civilian targets and has a small magazine coupled with a long reload time *To get a good score on this, the player could have another player help by playing online. But make sure to communicate or else it will not work out. *Remember that you can switch to another weapon while sprinting *When breaching with the Dynamic Hammer stick to the standard breach to avoid civilian casualties Trivia This is considered the easiest Special Ops to get a single star in, but it's much more difficult if the player is attempting to get all three stars The Level is identical to the Training Tower in Willing Patriots Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Special Ops Category:Levels